Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie
by Travis 2017
Summary: Why Betty does not mind if Phil and Lil are naked and Chuckie has no genitals. It is me from another account so i didn't steal it. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Betty does not care that care her children are naked and Chuckie has no genitals. I am not coping Travis Hicks because that is me on my old account from 2008. I hope you enjoy this story here. See what happens in this story here in fact. Tommy got naked after seeing Spike is naked. I will expand it in matter of fact to make the story longer than it was from that account.

"I never knew you was nakie Spike?" said Tommy.

Tommy took off his shirt and diaper he saw his penis.

"There is my thing. Tommy said.

"Our son is naked he is happy. said Didi.

Stu said, "Yes he is happy."

Betty, Phil, and Lil came in.

"I see your son is naked," said Betty, "I will let these two get naked if they wan't."

She put them in that area. They see he is naked as the day he was born. They will soon be naked as well.

"You see you two i am nakie?" said Tommy.

"I want to be nakie," said Phil."

Lil said, "Same here."

"Go ahead you two," said Tommy.

Phil and Lil took off their shoes and socks they wiggled their toes they took off their shirts. Phil then took off his shorts then both took their diapers.

Phil said, "Tommy we both have the same kind of parts."

Tommy said, "Yes we do. Where is your pee pee Lil?"

Lil said, "Mine is that hole between my legs."

Tommy said, "It looks like a part of your butt."

Lil said, "I have a hole and you two have pointy things in the front. I am a girl."

Chaz and Chuckie came in.

Chaz said, "I see the kids are naked i would let Chuckie get naked if he still had his genitals."

Didi said, "He has no genitals not even a penis?"

Chaz said, "I removed them sense i found he is a homosexual he touched my genitals."

Chaz then went in the other room with Didi, Stu, and Betty.

Tommy said, "Chuckie can we see you nakie?"

Chuckie said, "Okay."

Chuckie took off his clothes saw no genitals just a scar.

Tommy said, "Where is your pee pee Chuckie?"

Chuckie said, "My dad removed it."

End of chapter 1. Chapter 2 we will go back of why Chuckie has no genitals.


	2. Chuckie castrated

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

We now go back to when Chaz cut off Chuckie's genitals. Chaz thinks Chuckie is gay is the reason. Worst time of that boys life it was. When he lost his manhood. Chuckie will never be able to get a female pregnant. In fact he will have to sit to pee like a girl for the rest of his life. He will not get it replaced in fact. Because he got use to have nothing there. The scar will fade in time. It is nice and smooth there. Tommy and Phil are shocked that he has no genitals. We head back to that very night.

"Chuckie how dare you touch it," said Chaz, "Now i have to cut off your genitals."

Chuckie made a sound toddle makes he doesn't understand what that means. Chaz took off all of Chuckie's clothes grabbed his genitals took a knife and sliced them right off. It was very painful. Chaz made it so pee comes out by his butt. And sowed him up. Tommy and Phil looked down at there genitals. They are glad they still have them parts attached to them. They will never get them removed. They will have them for the rest of their lives in matter of fact. They are talking now. He said now that it is off he said i will put them in that jar in fact. His genitals float in that jar ever sense that night.

"That is sad," said Phil, "As you can tell me and Tommy have them still."

"It sure is," said Tommy, "Let's see if it is as smooth as Lil's here."

"It is," said Lil, "Mine is smooth same as his."

"It hurt bad," said Chuckie, "It made me cry and scream."

"That is bad," said Phil, "It is a part all males should have."

Sorry this chapter is short the next chapter will be much longer than this chapter. That chapter Chaz will be arrested. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	3. Chuckie to become a girl

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Chaz will soon be arrested for castrating his son. It will land him in prison for a good long time in matter of fact. Lou is the one who called the police on him after seeing Chuckie naked with a scar instead of genitals. Tommy and Phil has a full set of male organs. Same as Dil as well only he isn't naked in matter of fact but he has them. Phil has a big and long penis. Tommy has an average size one and Dil has a small one. Chuckie had a small one before his dad cut them off with a sharp knife.

"It is hard to look at," said Phil, "He should have the same parts as us Tommy."

"Yes indeed," said Tommy, "And yes he should have the same parts as us."

"Why not like mine?" said Lil, "I just want to know."

"Because he is a boy," said Phil, "He isn't a girl in fact."

"Like he said," said Tommy, "Boys and girls parts are different."

The police came to that house. They have handcuffs to put on him as they put him in the police car and took to the holding cell. They are now arresting him. Kimi is now there. They got her naked to be like the others. They are naked all of them. She wonders why her stepdad cut off Chuckie's genitals. Angelica saw them naked and she took off all her clothes as well.

"Why did he do that?" said Angelica, "As in cut off them parts of him?"

"Not sure," said Phil, "I know he doesn't have them parts he should have."

"It hurt him bad," said Kimi, "I heard him scream and cry."

"Can Dil get naked?" said Angelica, "I just want to know."

"I can strip him naked," said Tommy, "So he can be like us now."

He was stripped naked. Now the adults are talking about what should happen to Chuckie next. They are talking about that right now in fact. They are thinking to go ahead and turn him into a girl. They can donate tissue to become a vagina.

"It will work," said Kira, "Anyone a match to him?"

"I am," said Didi, "He can use some of mine."

"That is good," said Stu, "He would make a good looking girl."

"Then yes," said Kira, "Chuckie would become a girl soon."

Next chapter he becomes a girl. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	4. Chuckie a girl now

Naked Tommy, Phil, and Chuckie

* * *

Chuckie is now getting a sex change surgery to make him a girl. With tissue donated to make a vagina for him soon to be her. That surgery will go very well. That surgery makes him a girl. One who can't have children though. It is a sex change that only makes a vagina and clitris. That surgery makes that area looks like other girls in that area. And will start wearing dresses. And panties as well in matter of fact. So yes they will treat him and raise him as a girl. Because he will become one in fact.

"He will be a girl?" said Phil, "Just like Lil, Kimi, Angelica, and Susie?"

"That is what i heard," said Tommy, "We will soon find out of course."

"He will be a good looking girl," said Lil, "Just like the rest of us girls do."

"He sure will," said Angelica, "He will be just like us."

"I hope so," said Phil, "What will his name be?"

The doctors made the changes. He is now a girl in matter of fact. So he is a girl named Cindy. They know it is still Chuckie only as a girl instead of a boy because what Chaz did to him in fact. He cut off his male organs. As in his testicles, scrotum, and penis with a sharp knife. So now he is now a girl. When she gets older will take female hormones so that his body will think it is female and gets boobs. They know that he know she is still a friend of them. They will be there as he now she wakes up.

"It is a sucess," said the doctor, "He is now a she as in a girl now."

"That is good," said Kira, "I want to be there when she wakes up."

"You sure can," said the doctor, "You can all be there in fact."

"That is good," said Kira, "Let's go in there now."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "I hope it is okay in fact."

Next chapter he now she wakes up. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Cindy and Frank

Naked Tommy, Phil, and Chuckie

* * *

Chuckie is now a girl named Cindy. He is now a she after the sex change operation do to his dad who cut off his male organs. Now he has a vagina made from flesh from Didi Pickles. He know a she is wearing a dress now. When they got naked they saw that new vagina. That he is now a girl. He is getting use to being a girl now in fact. His body feels weird. They need to get use to him being a her. As in Tommy, Phil, Kimi, Lil, Susie, and Angelica. They are all naked this time in matter of fact.

"You are a girl now," said Phil, "I can tell in matter of fact."

"You sure are," said Tommy, "It is a lot better than that scar that was there."

"Yes i am," said Cindy, "Call me Cindy that is my new name."

"Okay Cindy," said Phil, "I will get use to it."

"Same here," said Tommy, "Even Angelica and Susie are nakey."

They have no shame of being naked. They was born like that. Tommy and Phil has circumcised penises in fact. They don't know what foreskin is in fact. They was just born after all when it was done to them. Dil also as well. Most boys they know are circumcised. All except two boys named Jason and Frank. Jason is a regular boy but Frank is gay. Frank will soon be there. That he will try to touch Phil, Tommy, and Dil's penises and scrotum's. He just got there in matter of fact and got naked.

"Not bad," said Frank, "On you Phil in matter of fact."

"What do you mean?" said Phil, "I have no idea what your talking about."

"Your penis," said Frank, "It is big in matter of fact and long."

"It sure is," said Phil, "I guess i am just lucky. What is that at the end of yours?"

"Foreskin in fact," said Frank, "I am not circumcised."

He tried to touch them but his mom caught him and stopped him. She dressed him and took him home. His mom thinks he is gay now. Which he is by the way in matter of fact. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	6. Frank and Terry

Naked Tommy, Phil, and Chuckie

* * *

Cindy who was Chuckie is getting used to being a girl now. Frank talks to the Mcnulty brothers now. He has a crush on them boys but only one of them is gay. That brother is Terry in fact. He has a crush on Angelica now. But Terry has a crush on Frank. And Frank will end up having a crush on him later on. Frank isn't just a gay boy but he is also mean. He will have them fight over him. That is his plan. He will lie to them that it is for his best friend. Frank is a bad boy in matter of fact of course.

"Only one can be," said Frank, "I can only have one best friend."

"I can be," said Timmy, "After all i like you for my best friend."

"No i want to be," said Ty, "After all i like you more."

"No i want to be," said Todd, "I like you more than them."

"No i do," said Teddy, "I like you more than them."

All five of them are arguing over him so much that their mom came in to stop them and asked what it is all about. They told him. He will not come back to there even though Terry has a crush on him. Tommy, Phil, Lil, Cindy, Kimi, Angelica, and Susie are naked once again. They are glad they have no shame yet. In fact they don't know what shame is yet. That is why they aren't covering their genitals. They all have genitals even though Chuckie know Cindy has only a vagina made for him nor her.

"I love my penis," said Phil, "It is a big one is the reason why."

"I also love mine," said Tommy, "Me, you, and Dil have them."

"We girls has vagina's," said Lil, "Chuckie now Cindy has one now."

"That is true," said Angelica, "Only i have a full set of female organs like Susie and you Lil."

"I was turned into a girl," said Cindy, "So that is why i don't have a full set of them."

Next Chapter Frank and Terry will make out. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	7. Frank and Terry naked

Naked Tommy, Phil, and Chuckie

* * *

Terry and Frank is at the playground making out. Tommy, Phil, Lil, Cindy, Kimi, Angelica, and Susie is also there. Tommy went to go play when he saw them two boys naked and making out. Yes they took off all their clothes at a public park. They are gay boys in matter of fact. Tommy, Phil, and Dil is strait boys in fact. So was Chuckie until his dad cut off his genitals. Tommy see's them doing it naked. He see's their genitals and butts. Not just topless which is common for boys and men in fact.

"What is going on here?" said Tommy, "I just want to know."

"Mind your own business," said Frank, "Now go back to where you came from."

"What is going on Tommy?" said Phil, "I just want to know in fact."

"These two are nakey," said Tommy, "In public in matter of fact and kissing."

"I see that now," said Phil, "Not sure why they are in public doing that."

The parents saw that and the parents of them kids dressed them and took them home. Tommy was afraid that one of them boys might lose their genitals like Chuckie did in fact. They won't have them castrated because they heard what Chaz did to Chuckie. They don't want to go to prison for along time. He got twenty years in matter of fact. Them two will become a gay couple one day. That they will get married. They know same sex marriage is legal in all states. They know that in fact.

"Yes they was naked," said Didi, "Them two boys in matter of fact in public."

"Yes indeed," said Betty, "They can be naked in here."

"They already are," said Didi, "They just took them off in here."

"Phil has a big penis," said Stu, "If you have noticed in fat."

"He is lucky," said Betty, "He looks good naked in fact."

Next chapter them two kids meet in private. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	8. Terry castrated

Naked Tommy, Phil, and Chuckie

* * *

Terry and Frank is at the playground making out yet again. Terry Mcnulty will be castrated as in have his genitals removed by a doctor. He will lose his penis as well. So he will have to sit to pee like a girl for the rest of his life. So yes he will become a nullo. A nullo is a Eunuch without a penis. His parents wants him castrated because he is in a gay realationship. And Terry is the femine type of gay. So after he gets castrated then Frank will be allowed back over. They are taking him to get it done.

"Let's remove them," said the doctor, "We are ready to do it now in fact."

"Yes indeed," said his mom, "Can i see them get removed from him?"

"I say yes," said the doctor, "They will be yours to put in a jar."

"That is good," said his mom, "Time to remove them now."

"Yes indeed," said the doctor, "Let's put this mask on you."

She watched as they cut him open removed his prostate gland, removed his testicles, and removed the cords. Then he removed his scrotum. Now they are working on removing his penis. They marked a spot between his legs where his pee hole will be at. They removed that penis and sowed his urethra to that marked spot. He then sowed him up. He is now a nullo. We now see Tommy, Phil, Lil, Cindy, Angelica, and Susie at the park. So yes they are wearing clothes. They are talking now.

"I love this park," said Phil, "It is so much fun in fact."

"Same here," said Cindy, "Do i look good as a girl?"

"I think you do," said Tommy, "What your dad did to you was bad."

"I also think so," said Phil, "You do look good as a girl."

"That you do," said Lil, "You have a vagina now."

Next chapter Terry wakes up without his genitals. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	9. Take care of them parts

Naked Tommy, Phil, and Chuckie

* * *

Terry just woke up. He saw his genitals was gone. All that is left is a nice and smooth front. He wonders if he is a girl now. Because he has no genitals. He is in fact a nullo. As in a Eunuch without a penis. Tommy, Phil, Lil, Cindy, Dil, Angelica, Susie, and Kimi is home right now. They decided to play knight. They are in the backyard playing. They will soon go to the park. They heard Terry got castrated. Tommy wonders if it will happen to them. They are at the park play knight. Which they want to do.

"I heard that Tommy," said Phil, "That his genitals was removed."

"I hope it doesn't happen to us," said Tommy, "I don't want your big and long penis off of you.'

"It won't," said Phil, "I am sure i will have mine for the rest of my life."

"I hope not," said Tommy, "It must hurt to get them removed."

"It hurt bad," said Cindy, "My dad cut off my male parts which hurt bad."

Phil, Tommy, and Dil will keep their genitals for life for the boys. Later they got to Tommy's house and got naked. They are allowed to run around the house naked as the day they was born. They are all barefoot in matter of fact. They see each others butt's and genitals. They love them parts of theirs. They might not know what they are for but they know it is important. Angelica and Susie are going to tell them what they are for. They know what they are used for in matter of fact of course.

"So they are important?" said Phil, "For a thing called sex in matter of fact?"

"Yes indeed Phil," said Susie, "Take good care of them parts."

"I sure will," said Phil, "I hope you take care of your female parts Lil."

"I sure will," said Lil, "It is called a vagina."

"And same here," said Kimi, "That goes for you as well Tommy."

Tommy of course said he will. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	10. 123 preschool part 1

Naked Tommy, Phil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi starts preschool at 123 preschool. It is a public preschool the teacher is Miss. Martin. She is a good woman who loves children. She would never hurt them but defends them. They are glad she is their teacher. It is the first day of preschool in matter of fact of course. They will love it. They will play, learn songs, learn the ABC's so they can learn to read. They will love going to that preschool. It is one of the best preschool's in town. It is one of three public preschools there in fact.

"I will love this place," said Phil, "This preschool that is in fact."

"I also do," said Tommy, "I will love this preschool."

"I heard it is good," said Lil, "This preschool in fact."

"Same thing i heard," said Kimi, "We will enjoy this preschool."

"Welcome here kids," said Miss. Martin, "Time to take roll call then you can have fun."

She took roll call they was all there. Phil, Lil, Tommy, and Kimi went to color. Then they will play with some toys. They will play on the swings and play in the sandbox. They will do all that stuff there. After lunch came recess then came in. They played with some toys. Phil and Tommy with trucks and Lil and Kimi with dolls. They are having lots of fun. Then came time for story time. After that nap time then time to sing. They went to color until it was time to go home. They see their parents came.

"I had fun mom," said Tommy, "I made this for you."

"Why thank you," said Didi, "You did a good job."

"I had fun," said Phil, "I made this for you mom."

"Thank you," said Betty, "You are good at it."

"I sure loved it," said Lil, "Glad you two boys will keep your penises."

When they got home they got naked. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	11. 123 preschool part 2

Naked Tommy, Phil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are in preschool for the second day. They love that preschool a lot. It is like a second home to them. That is a good preschool. It is one of the best. It is in fact the best in town. It is the best public preschool in fact. There is two other very good preschools in town. One is Baptist and the other is Jewish. Them two is religious private preschools in matter of fact. Phil and Lil is Catholic. They love that public preschool. They have lots of fun there after all in matter of fact.

"I love this preschool," said Phil, "That boy over there is showing off his penis."

"As do i," said Lil, "I see his penis in fact."

"It is small," said Tommy, "I can tell by the way."

"Teacher look," said Kimi, "He is showing off his genitals."

"Young man pull them up," said Miss. Martin, "As in underwear and pants we don't want to see it."

He did as he was told. They went back to coloring in matter of fact. Phil is good at art in fact. They only get naked at each others houses in matter of fact. They know not to get naked there. They love going to preschool. That preschool has good toys, coloring books, and other things preschools have. They heard one local preschool has children play with empty cleaning products. They are glad they don't go to that preschool. It seems to want kids to play with stuff like that in matter of fact.

"Glad i don't go there," said Phil, "That stuff is not to play with."

"It is also illegal," said Tommy, "My mom told me it is in fact."

"I heard about that," said Kimi, "I am glad we don't go there."

"I am also glad," said Lil, "That must be a bad preschool."

"I agree," said Miss. Martin, "They just might get arrested for that."

Next chapter it will be lunch, recess,story time, and nap time. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	12. New kids

Naked Tommy, Phil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are in preschool for the third day. The one preschool that makes kids play with poisonous products will soon be shut down and staff arrested. It is unsafe to have children play with that stuff. That is against the law in matter of fact. They will be charged with child endangerment. That school will close and students will be sent to other preschools until a new owner takes control of it. So they will get three to four new students. So they could make new friends very soon.

"I hope some comes here," said Phil, "When that bad preschool gets closed."

"I heard we will," said Tommy, "So we can make new friends soon."

"I hope they are good," said Lil, "Them new kids by the way."

"I hope they are," said Phil, "I hope they aren't bad kids."

"I also hope so," said Kimi, "I hope they aren't like Angelica."

At that one preschool the police arrived and arrested the staff and closed that preschool down. They are getting four new students. Their names is Amanda, Ralph, Henry, and Ruth. Amanda goes to the same church as Phil and Lil. Ruth is a Jew like Tommy she goes to the same synagogue as him. She is a good kid. Same as Amanda and Henry. But Ralph is a bully. He is meaner than Angelica. He likes hurting others. He shows no remorse at all. He is a bad kid. He gets in trouble a lot in fact.

"I am Amanda," said Amanda, "I will now go to this preschool now."

"I seen you before," said Phil, "You go to the same church me and Lil does."

"Yes indeed," said Lil, "We saw you there."

"I seen you both there," said Amanda, "Look out for Ralph he can be mean."

"We will look out for him," said Tommy, "I heard one kid is a bad kid."

They met Henry and Ruth they became friends with them. Ralph is trying to brake a doll only to be stopped by Amanda. And told on him. He got put in timeout. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	13. Ralph dies

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

The next day they went to that preschool. As in 123 preschool. The new students are fitting in good there. Except for Ralph who is a bad kid who does harm to others. His penis will soon fall off and he will die. From losing all his blood. It is from the poisons that he was exposed to. So not his fault. Phil is a happy boy with a big and long penis. He loves his penis and takes good care of them and his scrotum where his two testicles is at. They know to take care of them like Susie told them to.

"I love this preschool," said Phil, "I am glad the bad one closed down."

"Same here," said Tommy, "It is the best one ever and i am also glad the bad one closed down as well."

"What is wrong Ralph?" said Phil, "I see blood in your genital area."

"It hurts," said Ralph, "It hurts very bad."

"It fell off," said the teacher, "He is dying in fact."

They watched him die there. They see all his blood on the floor. He is dead now in fact. They are sad at what happened. They are glad they take care of theirs. The teacher called his parents who is very sad. They know it was from the poison from that other preschool. They know now that is why. They hope it never happens to them. Phil loves his penis he wants to keep it for the rest of his life. He pees standing up now in fact. He knows that is how boys pee in fact. He knows that very well in fact.

"He is dead now," said Phil, "Thanks to that poison from that bad preschool that closed down."

"He sure is," said Lil, "Poison is very bad."

"That it is," said Kimi, "Glad that school is closed but sad Ralph is dead."

"They need to be checked," said the teacher, "By a doctor in matter of fact of course."

"Good idea," said Tommy, "They came from the same preschool in matter of fact."

They was proved healthy in matter of fact. They won't die in fact. That teacher rubbed that stuff on his penis. It then got infected and fell off. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	14. The funeral part 1

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

The time for the funeral has come. He died when his penis fell off from that poison. They are all sad he died. They put more charges against them. They could face life in prison without parole. They killed a girl when they threw poison at her. They are in big trouble now in fact. They should've never let children do that. That school broke the law. They will be sued as well. That school will be in the hands of one of them families. That family will decide what do do with it. They are all at that funeral now.

"It is sad," said Phil, "It is that school's fault."

"That is true," said a boy, "That boy was my cousin."

"We could get that deed," said a girl, "My brother is in that casket."

"I hope you do," said Phil, "What would you do with it if you get it?"

"A new preschool," said her mom, "It will be a good one in matter of fact."

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi hopes they do. Cindy who was Chuckie and Angelica and Susie also hopes so. That family will indeed get it in fact. That preschool will open next fall. It will be a good one. It will be called Thompson family preschool. They will get to tour it when it has an open house. They go to kindergarten next year. They know there is six elementary schools. them schools is Fifth street, union, united, sixth street, and mill road. They hope they go to the same school which they will.

"United is best," said Betty, "You and Lil will go to it."

"Same with you Tommy," said Didi, "It is the best public Elementary school in town."

"Same with you Kimi," said Kira, "Just like Cindy is of course."

"That is good," said Phil, "We will be in the same school again."

"Yes indeed," said Tommy, "I heard united is the best."

Next chapter of this story they bury Ralph. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	15. The funeral part 2

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

The time for the funeral to end. They will soon bury his body in fact. They are sad there as they say their goodbyes to him. They are all crying in matter of fact. That casket is blue. They closed the casket and they are taking it to the herse and headed to the graveyard. After that they went to the party. The farewell party for Ralph it is. They are all sad he is dead now. Ralph was a Catholic so that funeral was at that catholic church that Phil and Lil go to. They know his death wasn't his fault.

"It is sad," said Phil, "He didn't deserve to die like that."

"It sure is," said Tommy, "Having his penis fall off is very bad."

"That is true," said Phil, "I have a big and long penis."

"That is true," said Tommy, "You know we see each other naked."

"Very true," said Phil, "We better take good care of them."

They remember the advice Susie gave to them. They know the male organs needs to work right. It is very important in fact. They know they can reproduce one day. They will be glad when they reach puberty. The boys will be becoming men. They will get pubic hair, fascial hair, and stuff like that. Phil will have a deep voice. That is a known fact. He sure can sing. He is the best singer for the boys. For the girls it is Susie in fact. They are now going to the Pickles house. The children is allowed to be naked which they are in fact.

"I sure love being naked," said Phil, "It sure feels great in matter of fact."

"You said it," said Lil, "What about you Tommy?"

"I sure do," said Tommy, "And you Kimi?"

"I sure do," said Kimi, "It feels great."

"We all do," said Phil, "Being naked in fact."

Next chapter they go back to preschool. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	16. Back at preschool

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at preschool. They love their preschool but hates the preschool that caused Ralph's penis to fall off killing him. They are glad that bad preschool is closed down. That the ones will be sued not just goes to prison. The criminal case will soon happen. They are in the county jail right now in fact. The hearing will soon take place. Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are coloring now. They sure love their preschool very much. They love everything about that great preschool there.

"I sure love it," said Phil, "This is indeed the best preschool ever."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I agree with you with that."

"I also agree," said Lil, "I love this preschool."

"And i agree," said Kimi, "It is a great preschool."

"And same here," said Ruth, "I am glad we go here."

They kept coloring until lunch time. They bring lunches to that place in fact. That preschool doesn't make lunches. They bring them to that preschool. They had their lunch now they are at the playground for recess. After that they went back to coloring then played with some toys. It is getting closer to story time and then nap time. They enjoy story time because of the good stories they hear. They know time is coming for story time. They are all ready for story time. They sure do enjoy it of course.

"Story time kids," said the teacher, "We have another good story to read to you kids."

"I sure love story time," said Phil, "Them stories are sure fun."

"Same here," said Lil, "Story time is indeed fun."

"Same here," said Tommy, "How about you Kimi?"

"And same here," said Kimi, "Story time is very good."

After story time came nap time. Next chapter is at the Pickles house. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	17. Nap time barefoot

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at preschool. They love their preschool because they have lots of fun there. They all miss Ralph even though he could be a pain at times. But the way he died was tragic. His penis fell off from that poison a teacher rubbed on it is the reason for it. The boys are glad they take good care of their genitals. They will one day have children of their own. Them boys will make good dads one day. Phil will father more kids. Maybe do to his big and long penis he has.

"You would be a good dad," said Tommy, "I am sure of it of course."

"I am sure i can," said Phil, "Think if i have son's would their penises be like mine?"

"I think so," said Tommy, "After all you do in fact."

"I know so," said Lil, "We seen it many times."

"That is true," said Phil, "No wonder i have no shame."

They are now having story time. They love story time a lot. They are enjoying it in fact. They know nap time is coming as soon as the story ends. They all know that in fact. They love nap time. Story time prepares them for that. They love the story they are having. One girl wants to see Phil's penis. So she will ask him if he will show it to her. He told her not there but can show it if she can come over to one of their houses. She said she can. But right now it is nap time for them right now in fact.

"Nap time kids," said the teacher, "You can all get barefoot if you like."

"I sure will," said Phil, "How about all of you?"

"I sure will," said Lil, "Sleeping barefoot is best."

"And same here," said Tommy, "I sleep barefoot at home."

"You all can," said the teacher, "I won't mind seeing your toes."

They enjoyed it in fact. Next chapter they get naked at the Pickles house. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	18. Naked

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at the Pickles house now. They got naked same with that one girl. Her name is Rebecca Winters. She is a good girl in fact. She loves being naked as well. Phil has a big and long penis. Rebecca can now see it. They are all naked now. They are all barefoot. So they can see each others toes. They all have ten toes. They are fully naked so they can see each others nipples, belly buttons, butt, and genitals. They have no shame at all. They love being naked.

"We are all naked," said Phil, "You can see each others genitals."

"You have a nice penis," said Rebecca, "You can see my vagina."

"Cindy was once a boy," said Phil, "But his dad cut off his male genitals so they made him into a girl."

"I hated it," said Cindy, "It was very painful in fact."

"That is sad," said Rebecca, "I feel sorry for him."

They all do in fact. His dad is still in prison for what he did to his son. The new inmate is thinking about killing Chazz for cutting them off of him. But he might cut off his genitals instead. He is waiting until he goes to sleep so he an slice them off. That is what he did in fact. They saved his life but couldn't reattach his genitals so now he knows what bad he did to his son. They are talking about their genitals. Rebecca let Phil feel her up. He felt it was nice and smooth. So they are touching each other parts.

"It is nice and smooth," said Phil, "Like Lil here does in fact."

"Yes it is," said Rebecca, "Your penis and sack feels nice."

"I love being a boy," said Tommy, "These parts prove it."

"Phil has a big one," said Lil,"Like most boys his is circumcised."

"That is true," said Phil, "I sure love these parts."

Next chapter they go back to preschool. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	19. Thumb sucker

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at preschool now. They are coloring at a table there now. They love doing that of course. They love that preschool in fact. They love everything about that school. They like the teacher, the toys, and the rest of the stuff. That preschool is one of the best ones in fact. That preschool is in fact the best public preschool in town. The other best preschool is a Catholic preschool. Phil and Lil might have went there but they picked public because their friends are in fact.

"It is a good one," said Phil, "This preschool after all."

"It sure is," said Tommy, "This is one of the best ones."

"The other is Catholic," said Phil, "Me and my sister might have ended up there."

"That is true," said Lil, "But we got put here to be with you two."

"I am glad you came here," said Tommy, "This is indeed a great preschool."

They saw a boy sucking his thumb there. They know that is wrong in fact. They told the teacher who got him to stop there. They don't suck on their thumbs. They know it is a baby thing. That it can lead to buck teeth and other bad stuff. Thumb sucking is bad. One of the worst things in fact. They won't ever do that. They stopped when they was babies. They are glad the teacher stopped it. They know he needs to stop for good. That it can lead to health problems in matter of fact of course.

"Glad he stopped," said Phil, "Why does he still do that?"

"Not sure," said Lil, "It is a baby thing."

"That it is," said Tommy, "We stopped doing that when we was babies."

"That is true," said Kimi, "I remember you told me about it."

"Yes indeed," said Tommy, "I can't believe he still does that."

They are glad they don't do that. That habit needs to be broken before it is to late. That boy is going to break that habit. The teacher will give him something to stop it. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	20. Gay Tyler

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at the park now. For some reason they are barefoot in it. Their parents have no problem with it. They want to feel the sand between their toes. In fact most kids goes barefoot in it. They sure love the park in fact. To them it is one of the best places to be the others being the preschool and the Pickles house. They see their all have ten toes. They are playing good in it. One boy there is gay who wants to see the boys naked. They won't like him at all in fact.

"I sure love the park," said Phil, "And i am glad we are all barefoot."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I love being barefoot."

"Hi there," said a boy named Tyler, "My name is Tyler Nelson."

"I am Phil Deville," said Phil, "Just call me Phil though."

"I am Lil his sister," said Lil, "Nice to meet you."

He seemed good at first then he looked in the front of Phil's shorts and underwear saw his big and long penis. He tried to touch it but Phil punched him. He did the same to Tommy who also punched him. Then his mom took him home. She doesn't blame them two but knew her son did wrong. They know that he might be gay. They know looking and touching is two different things. That looking is fine but not touching. They do masturbate at times. They know not to do it in public in fact.

"He tried to touch my penis," said Phil, "Only i am supposed to touch it besides a doctor for an exam."

"Same here," said Tommy, "My mom told me the same thing."

"I think he is gay," said Lil, "After all he tried to touch them parts of yours."

"I think so," said Phil, "I think you are correct."

"I know it," said Lil, "You two will be okay."

Next chapter the parents of Tyler is thinking about having his balls cut off. But keep his penis attached to him with a flat sack. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	21. Barefoot all day

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at the park still. Tyler will get his balls cut off. His balls are malformed is the reason why. Phil and Tommy has perfect sets of male genitals. What Tyler did was wrong. Phil and Tommy had the right to hit them because he tried to touch theirs. They only allow them touched if they give them permission. Phil did give Rebecca permission to touch his. They are still barefoot after all so they see their toes. They in fact went to the park barefoot. That was the plan of course.

"We came here barefoot," said Phil, "I was barefoot all day in fact."

"That is good," said Rebecca, "I also came here barefoot."

"It might be child barefoot day," said Tommy, "Because i see some other kids barefoot."

"I agree," said Lil, "It does make sense after all."

"Same here," said Kimi, "We are all barefoot."

They know it just might be. They love being barefoot. Cindy who was Chuckie is also barefoot there. He isn't really a girl but is raised as one. His balls, scrotum, and penis was cut off by his dad so his stepmom Kira decided to make him a girl. Didi gave him some flesh to make him a vagina to make him a girl. They see her feeling how smooth her front is. They told her not here. That she can do it at home. They went home and got naked. They can now touch their genitals right now in fact.

"You can do it now," said Phil, "I am touching myself now."

"Okay then," said Cindy, "Then i sure will."

"Nice penis Phil," said Kimi, "It is big and long."

"Why thank you," said Phil, "I am sure proud of it."

"Mine is average," said Tommy, "We take good care of them."

Next chapter they return to preschool. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	22. Tyler loses genitals

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at home now. Tyler will lose the rest of his genitals soon. As in they will fall off. The doctor who did it put a medication to make the rest just to rot and falls off. So he will get a new pee hole soon. They know it will fall off soon. That it will either fall off at school, bath, or using the bathroom, or even when playing. He knows it will fall off soon. He feels pain there so he took off all his clothes to wait for his penis and scrotum to fall off. They will soon fall of of him.

"It will fall off soon," said Tyler, "My penis and scrotum that is in fact."

"Make it fall off in the toilet," said his mom, "Then when they fall off flush them."

"Okay mom," said Tyler, "I am there now."

"It will be soon," said his mom, "I want to watch it."

"There it goes," said Tyler, "It is off now in fact."

After some operation left him nice and smooth there with a new pee hole between his are talking about that now. That he will have to use the girls bathroom because he no longer has a penis. He looks like a girl in that area. He will have to recover before he returns to his preschool. He has to sit to pee from now on. Tommy and Phil will keep theirs for life. They will never lose theirs. Phil will father more children do to his big and long penis. That boys are complete for having them.

"I heard his fell off," said Phil, "As in the rest of his manhood."

"Same thing i heard," said Tommy, "I hope it won't happen to us."

"I am sure they won't," said Phil, "I believe we will have them for life."

"I am sure of it," said Lil, "Phil most of all."

"He looks good naked," said Rebecca, "After all you know i see you naked."

They know she is right. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	23. Barefoot at the park

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at home now. Tyler is now a girl named Taylor. He now a she has a vagina now. He has to live as a girl now in fact. The flesh was given to him by his mom to make it. He now a she is now wearing a dress. In fact a pink dress in the matter of fact. The children at Tommy's house are going to the park now. They sure love the park in fact. They love the playground there. They are in the sandbox barefoot. They took them off in fact. To feel the sand between their toes.

"I sure love the park," said Phil, "Glad we got barefoot to play in this sandbox."

"Same here," said Tommy, "Being barefoot here is nice."

"I sleep barefoot," said Phil, "Except i wear footy pajamas in the winter time."

"Same here," said Lil, "Of course we sleep barefoot."

"I love it," said Kimi, "Sleeping barefoot is the best."

They saw Taylor who was Tyler is now a girl. They know who it is in fact. They see he now she barefoot. For some reason kids get barefoot there. They love being barefoot. Some kids there is wearing shoes and socks. One boy there has extra toes. Instead of ten toes he has twelve. And one girl lost some of her toes. They saw the feet of that one boy. They don't like seeing him barefoot. He will soon get his extra toes removed. That boy is wearing socks and shoes now. They are glad he is in fact.

"Glad he is," said Phil, "Extra toes is gross in fact."

"Same here," said Lil, "Glad he is covering his feet today."

"Same here," said Kimi, "That is rare having two extra toes."

"I heard about that," said Tommy, "All of us have ten toes."

"I can tell," said Phil, "We are barefoot in fact."

Next chapter they return to preschool. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	24. Gay Henry

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at preschool now. They sure love that preschool in fact. They are now plying with the toys there. The boys are playing with cars and trucks and the girls with dolls. They sure love playing with them toys at that preschool. They will go to the sandbox for recess in matter of fact. They know that one of the children there might be a bully. That he judges boys by the size of their penises. Phil knows that one boy might be gay. He knows it could be all but his friends.

"A bully could be here," said Phil, "That he judges boys by penis size."

"I also heard that," said Tommy, "Let's just hope it is just a rumor not a fact."

"I also hope so," said Lil, "For your boys sake in fact."

"Same here," said Kimi, "After all he looks at them parts after all."

"I hope it is," said Phil, "You know i have a big and long penis."

They know that for a fact. Later at recess a boy named Henry came over to them. He is the bully in fact. He is a gay boy like what Phil heard in matter of fact. He will try to look at Tommy and Phil's penises. They know not to expose themselves at preschool. That boy could get in big trouble for what he will try to do. Phil is a strong boy in fact. That bully is weaker than Phil and slower than him. That bully is in fact fat. He eats lots of food and drinks lots of soda. That boy came over to them now.

"Hi there i am Henry," said Henry, "Can i see you twos penises?"

"No you may not," said Phil, "I will be right back of course."

"How about you?" said Henry, "Can i at least see yours."

"No you may not," said Tommy, "Here comes Phil with our teacher now."

"Come with me Henry," said the teacher, "You are in big trouble now in fact."

He will be expelled from that preschool for good. See what happens next in this story here.


	25. Glad he is expelled

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at preschool now. They are glad that boy got expelled for what he wanted to do. That boy named Henry got grounded for wanting to see Phil and Tommy's genitals at school. They might have his balls removed for being gay. That boy is a bad kid after all in fact. Phil is glad that Henry got grounded for what he did. Tommy is also glad of course because of that. They hope they won't see him in the park someday. If they do and he try's it again Phil will hit him.

"I am glad he is expelled," said Phil, "After all he tried to see my penis."

"I am also glad," said Tommy, "He tried to see mine as well."

"Mine most of all," said Phil, "After all i have a big and long penis."

"That is true," said Tommy, "I hope we won't see him again."

"I hope we don't," said Phil, "If i do i will ignore him but if he try's to do that again i will hit him."

They are playing with the toys now. They will color after story time and nap time. They sure love that preschool. To them it is the best preschool. That preschool is a public one. They are glad they go together to it. Phil and Lil might have ended up in a Catholic preschool and Tommy to a Jewish preschool. But they decided public preschool is best because they go together after all. That is a good choice for them. They are now getting ready for story time. They are playing until that time of course.

"Story time is coming," said Phil, "I sure love that about preschool."

"Yes indeed," said Tommy, "I sure love that as well."

"Same here," said Lil, "I sure love this preschool."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Best preschool ever."

"Story time," said the teacher, "I picked out another good book to read you kids." 

The next chapter is story time. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	26. Henry castrated

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at preschool now. That one boy will get castrated as in get his balls cut off. His balls was malformed but he will keep his penis and scrotum. He will get fake balls put in. He won't be able to reproduce. In fact he couldn't anyway in matter of fact. It was to prevent cancer someday. He will be sleeping during that surgery. At the preschool they are talking about that. That Henry is getting castrated. They know he will keep the rest of his genitals for all his life.

"I heard he is," said Phil, "Getting castrated in matter of fact."

"I also heard that," said Tommy, "He will get his balls removed."

"Same thing i heard," said Kimi, "I hope you boys keep your balls."

"I heard it as well," said Lil, "I also hope you keep yours."

"We plan to," said Phil, "In fact i wish to keep them for life."

At the hospital they wheeled him in there naked. So no blood gets on their hospital gowns. They put him to sleep cut open his scrotum and cut off his balls and sowed him up. He is now castrated in fact. His mom got to take his balls in a jar. Back at the preschool they are having story time. They love story time in fact. They love that preschool. They know nap time comes after story time. The story they are getting read is fairy tales. They love them after all. They know them stories are very good.

"That was a good story," said Phil, "I sure love fairy tales."

"It sure was," said Lil, "Well it is nap time."

"Correct Lil," said the teacher, "It is indeed nap time."

"I love nap time," said Kimi, "I sure love this preschool."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I also love this preschool as well."

Next chapter they have recess. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	27. Best preschool

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is still at preschool. They know that Henry had his balls cut off at the hospital. Henry will soon wake up with his testicles. He knows the one's in the scrotum now is fake to keep his scrotum plump. That is all that they are for. His real ones in in a small jar given to his mom. He woke up now in fact. They told him that his ball is off now. That the ones in his scrotum is fake. We see Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi at preschool just after nap time. So they are playing with toys now.

"I love these toys," said Phil, "They are so much fun in fact."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I sure love them myself after all.'

"Same here," said Kimi, "I love this doll i am playing with."

"I also do," said Lil, "I might not hear well but i can talk."

"That is true," said Kimi, "This preschool is indeed the best."

They sure love their preschool that they go to. That preschool is good for them. They love everything about it in fact. They like the teacher and all the stuff inside of it and the outside part as well as the playground. They sure love that sandbox. That is their favorite thing in the playground. They do go on the slide and swings at times as well. They love that sandbox. They just wish they could be barefoot in it. They want to feel it between their toes. They love the rules that school has in place.

"This preschool is great," said Phil, "This is a very good preschool indeed."

"It sure is," said Lil, "I sure love it myself."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I also love the rules of it that keeps bad people out."

"I agree," said Kimi, "Like that one boy who tried to look at your parts."

"Same here," said Phil, "I am glad Henry got expelled."

Next chapter they will go to the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	28. Best park ever

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at the park along with Cindy who was Chuckie. They love going to the park. They took off their shoes and socks. So yes they are barefoot now. They love the way the sand feels between their toes. They know that they can be barefoot there. They know that very well in fact. They know they was all born naked and barefoot. They know they can't be naked in public. They can be barefoot in public in fact. They know that very well. They are having a good time there.

"I love the park," said Phil, "And i also love being barefoot."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I love the way the sand feels between my toes."

"You said it," said Lil, "Feet are meant to be bare in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Kimi, "That is why they are so thick."

"Yes indeed," said Phil, "My favorite part of my feet is my toes."

They all looked down at their feet and saw their toes and wiggled them. They see other kids there also barefoot. They know come fall they must wear shoes and socks. They know fall isn't long away. They know that very well. They love going to that park. They know that park is the best in town. That it is better than the other park which is small. That park they are at is good sized. They are glad to be barefoot there. They know the preschool playground is also nice. They love to play in fact.

"Better than the other park," said Phil, "That other park is in fact to small for a good time."

"You said it," said Lil, "That park is indeed to small."

"Best park ever," said Tommy, "Well the best in town anyway."

"I agree," said Kimi, "I know it is much better than the small park."

"I love it," said Cindy, "I just wish i was still a boy. But i don't have a penis anymore."

They wish that Cindy was still a boy named Chuckie. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	29. Nasty Kevin

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at preschool now. They love going to that preschool they go to. They love everything about it from the entrance to the playground in the back. They love the inside because of the nice toys they have there. One new boy there will show girls his penis and scrotum. Can't really see his balls because they are in the sack. He should't show his genitals during preschool. For it is against the rules and against the law. That boy should in fact know better than that of course.

"I love this preschool," said Phil, "It is indeed the best preschool ever."

"Same here," said Tommy, "What is that boy going to do?"

"I have no idea," said Phil, "We can see what he will do in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Tommy, "To see what he will do in fact.

"Yes of course," said Phil, "For he is going over to the girls by the way."

That boy went to them girls and pulled down his shorts and underwear showing them his genitals. He got in big trouble for doing that in that preschool. He will in fact get expelled from that preschool. Then will be sent to a Christian preschool. That school has people who see what all the children are doing. Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are glad they don't go to that one in fact. They know that showing of genitals in public is wrong. They know his parents might get arrested for not telling him it is wrong.

"His penis is small," said Lil, "Not like your penis in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Phil, "You know i have a big and long penis."

"That boy is in trouble," said the teacher, "For showing off a part of the body off that shouldn't be shown off."

"We know that," said Phil, "I don't do that in public of course."

"You are a good kid," said the teacher, "You are one of my favorite students."

That boy is named Kevin. Next chapter he will get expelled from that preschool. They will watch him get expelled in matter of fact. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	30. Kevin expelled

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at the school board now. They are watching Kevin being expelled from school. After all he showed the girls his genitals. That is against the rules after all. He will in fact be expelled from that system. They are watching that. The school board president is acting as the judge in that case like always. The other school board members is like the jury. They hope he gets expelled like most of the time. They are watching it to see how it goes. They hope to get to speak at it.

"We can hear from Lil," said the school board president, "For she is indeed of victim of that of course."

"Go ahead Lil," said Phil, "Remember you are a victim after all."

"I was hoping to speak," said Lil, "Here i am sir like you said."

"Very good," said the school board president, "You may take the stand now. So speak now."

"He showed me his genitals," said Lil, "That is against the rules after all of course."

After her and Kimi the lawyer for Kevin called two people up. They found him guilty so he is now expelled from the system. That he will be going to Christian schools from now on. They will keep an eye on him there. They are glad he got expelled from school. They can now be happier. They love their preschool better without him going to it. They are talking about it in the sandbox at the park. Like always they are barefoot in it. That is a place where they can be barefoot at. They are talking now.

"I am glad he is expelled," said Phil, "Showing his penis in that school is wrong."

"Same here," said Lil, "His is a small one anyway in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Tommy, "Showing of genitals shouldn't happen in public."

"That is true," said Kimi, "I am also glad he got expelled."

"Yes indeed," said Phil, "I am glad he isn't going to our preschool now."

Next chapter they return to preschool. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	31. Alice and poetry

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at preschool now. They are having a good time playing with the toys. Phil, Lil, and Tommy is playing with the blocks while Kimi is coloring with a friend of her's. That girl is named Alice Mckey who lives next door to Phil and Lil. She is a good girl who loves poetry in matter of fact. She will write poetry once she can read and write. She will do a good job at making them that she could write poetry books one day. Her mom reads her poetry every night for bedtime story.

"I heard she loves poetry," said Phil, "That girl Alice Mckey that is in matter of fact."

"She does in fact," said Lil, "That is what i heard from Kimi in fact."

"I also heard that," said Tommy, "We can go talk to Alice now in fact."

"I agree," said Phil, "We can ask her so great idea in fact."

"Then let's talk to her now," said Lil, "After all no time like the present."

They went to talk with her and she said yes she does of course that she can bring a poetry book for the teacher to read to the children. The preschool teacher said yes she can in fact. She will of course bring it. They will love to hear them. It is a short poetry book in matter of fact. It will take two day instead of four or more. They will love them poems of course. They all like poetry. In fact Alice loves them. She will write good poetry one day. When she learns to read and write in matter of fact.

"That is good," said Kimi, "You get to bring that poetry book."

"Yes indeed," said Alice, "Nothing dirty about that book of course."

"That is good," said Phil, "I heard some poems are dirty."

"Yes indeed Phil," said Alice, "I will never bring a dirty one here."

"That is good," said Tommy, "I do like poetry in fact."

They will be glad when she brings it. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	32. Eye exams coming

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at the park now. Joined by Angelica, Susie, Harold, and Cindy as well in fact. They love that park in fact. They are glad that Amanda will share her poems in preschool on Monday. They are glad she will bring it so they can enjoy them. They know poetry is good and that Amanda could become a professinal poet someday. They are glad she is friends with them. She became friends with them. She lives next door to Phil and Lil. She is a good girl who is very nice in fact.

"She is a good kid," said Phil, "Amanda is a nice and sweet girl."

"That she is," said Kimi, "I am glad she will share her poems with us."

"She sounds nice," said Cindy, "I just don't know her in fact."

"She is nice," said Tommy, "She loves poetry as well in fact."

"That she is," said Lil, "I am glad she will bring that poetry book."

They know Alice is coming there soon. They are glad she will be there. They know she might need glasses. They will all get eye exams to make sure. Their parents made appointments for them at the local family eye center. They know that is the best one around. They know there is other places as well. They heard one is going to open soon. They heard it is owned by a good couple who wears glasses themselves. They are talking about eye exams now together. They are talking now in fact.

"Mom made one for us," said Phil, "After all we have them once a year."

"That is right," said Lil, "We think you need glasses."

"I know i do," said Alice, "I will pick out a nice pair of glasses."

"That is good," said Phil, "Get either pink or purple frames."

"I will get pink," said Alice, "After all that is my favorite color."

Next chapter they return to preschool and gets eye exams. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	33. Naked at preschool

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at preschool now. They will get exams done in the nude. They are having story time now of course. Alice can read so she read her poems. They know they are naked now. They are looking at each other. They see their genitals. They know not to touch each other there. They are glad Alice brought poetry. But they never though they would be naked at preschool. They saw the doctor calling them one at a time. The one's dressed is the one's that already had a turn.

"We are naked," said Phil, "At preschool of all places."

"Nice penis Phil," said Alice, "It is big of course."

"That it is," said Phil, "I am glad i have a good one."

"He loves it," said Lil, "Just like i love my vagina."

"Chuckie now Cindy had one," said Tommy, "But his dad cut off all his genitals with scissors."

They wish he still had them parts. That he would enjoy his. They are glad they will never lose theirs. That they need to take very good care of them. They know why they must clean it. That if they aren't circumcised to retract the foreskin back to wash the head. As in the part known as the glands. They know most boys there are circumcised but some there isn't. They know that circumcision is removal of the foreskin. They got that done they are all healthy. But one girl needs glasses.

"I need glasses," said a girl, "For i failed the eye exam."

"Take this," said Phil, "That is a coupon for glasses."

"Thank you," said that girl, "I will use it that is for sure."

"No problem," said Phil, "After i i can't use it for i have great eyesight."

"That is nice," said Lil, "We do have great eyesight."

Next chapter is nap time. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	34. To people who needs them

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at preschool now. They know they are healthy kids in fact. That girl has her glasses now in fact. She thanked Phil who gave her that coupon for them. He said no problem at all that he is a good boy after all. They all know Phil is a good boy who has a good heart who cares about people who he likes and some he doesn't like. He has no need for glasses because he has good eyesight. He would have used it himself if he needed glasses but would get another for her.

"He is a good boy," said Tommy, "You are indeed a good boy Phil."

"I know that," said Phil, "I am glad she took it because i have no use for them."

"Same here," said Lil, "I also got one from that parade as well."

"I remember that well," said Phil, "It was indeed a great parade anyway."

"That it was," said Kimi, "We got lots of candy from it in fact."

They remember that good parade which was only a week ago in fact. They still have candy left from that. They all got them coupons for glasses. Tommy will soon give his to his other cousin who is coming to visit soon. He needs glasses soon. He will indeed use that in fact. He will get his glasses at that place. His eyesight isn't very good is why. Lil will also gives her's to a friend of her's who just moved into that town. That friend also needs glasses and Kimi might give her's to her sister Cindy.

"We can give them away," said Tommy, "I will give mine to my cousin James."

"I heard he needs them," said Phil, "I gave mine to that girl there."

"That was nice of you," said Tommy, "I hope you all do the same."

"I sure will," said Lil, "My friend who just moved in town needs glasses."

"That is good," said Tommy, "I am glad we are giving them to people who really needs them."

Next chapter Tommy and Lil gives theirs to people who needs them. See what happens in the next chapter in this story here. I hope you all read and review it in fact.


	35. About glasses

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at preschool now. They know that giving away coupons for glasses is a good thing. After all they don't need glasses after all. They got them in a parade that they went to for the local family eye care center. They got tested for glasses as in vision test which they passed after all. They gave their coupons to people who needs glasses. They are glad they did a good thing. They wouldn't use them for now. They know one day one or two of them might need glasses in fact.

"We did good," said Phil, "Giving away them coupons for glasses that we don't need."

"Yes indeed," said Tommy, "That cousin of mine got glasses from that coupon i gave him."

"I am happy now," said Lil, "Knowing that we did good by doing that."

"That makes me happy as well," said Phil, "We are good kids in the matter of fact."

"That we are," said Kimi, "I gave mine to my mom who needs a new pair of glasses."

They are glad they gave away coupons for glasses like that. They got glasses with them as in the kids who needs them as well as adults that need them as well. They got home later on and they got naked. They are allowed to run around like that. They won't mess with etch others genitals. The next day at preschool they are having a speaker who came in. He is talking to them about eye exams. That wearing glasses doesn't make people nerds. Most there don't wear glasses at all in matter of fact.

"I don't wear them," said Phil, "After all i got tested in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Lil, "We got tested for them on the same day and same place."

"You might someday," said that man, "To take care of them use water or alcohol."

"Yes sir," said Kimi, "My mom wears glasses in fact."

"The odds are," said that man, "That you might need glasses yourself one day."

They learned a lot from that in matter of fact. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	36. We did good

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at preschool now. They are glad to see that them kids they gave the coupons to has glasses now. They are glad they got the coupons as in them kids now in fact. Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are glad they gave them them coupons because the ones they gave it to needed glasses in matter of fact. They did good in fact. They are in fact good kids. They will help people who needs help. They would only hurt others if they hurt them first. They won't go looking for fights.

"I am glad we did," said Phil, "Gave them children coupons for glasses in matter of fact."

"I am also glad we did," said Lil, "We did good in matter of fact of course."

"We sure did," said Tommy, "They have glasses now in fact."

"That they do," said Kimi, "The odds are i will get glasses one day."

"Yes do your mom," said Phil, "You never know one day i might wear them."

They are glad they did good in fact. They know they won't need glasses anytime soon. They might get contacts one day or get get glasses. The choice will be up to them in matter of fact. They need to chose in fact one day. But for now they don't need them. They are glad they gave them coupons away. That they did a good thing it brings down the cost of eye glasses. That it brings it down by a quarter off the price. That one eye care center takes them. That is the best eye care center in town.

"They look good in them," said Phil, "Them glasses that is in matter of fact."

"That they do," said Lil, "One day we could use glasses in fact."

"I also might," said Kimi, "After all my mom wears them."

"Same here," said Tommy, "After all grandpa wears them."

"We all could," said Phil, "You just don't know for now anyway."

Next chapter they go to the park. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	37. Helicopter parents

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at the park now in fact. They sure love that park because they have fun there. Like other times they are barefoot in the sandbox. They love the way the sand between their toes in fact. They all have ten toes of course. They love the way their feet look because of the toes of course. They know toes give us balance as we walk. They love playing in the sandbox most of all. They brought the sandbox toys from Tommy and Dil's sandbox. They will bring them back after the park.

"I love this park," said Phil, "I love coming here a lot in matter of fact of course."

"Same here," said Lil, "I am glad we are barefoot in this sandbox."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I am also glad we are barefoot as well."

"I also do," said Dil, "I hope preschool is good when i go there."

"Yes indeed Dil," said Tommy, "I sure love this park a lot in fact."

They are sure enjoying themselves at the park. Their parents are on the bench talking. They are watching the kids because kids five and under must be watched. When they turn six they can go alone to that park. But one set of parents there is helicopter parents who thinks that Tommy and them might hurt themselves when they are on the slide. They will have their socks and shoes on. They are now on that slide now in fact. Them parents will worry about them. Not their parents but parents of two kids there.

"You kids might hurt yourselves," said a mom, "The swings is much safer as long as you don't go to high."

"I don't know her," said Phil, "Let's not talk to them because they are strangers."

"I agree," said Lil, "After all stranger danger after all in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Kimi, "What do you think Tommy?"

"I agree with you," said Tommy, "We won't talk to her of course."

She hates being ignored of course. So she went to talk with their parents about safety. They said it is none of her business how to raise their kids. Next chapter that mom runs for mayor of that town. See what happens next chapter of this story here. That will be the start of the election season.


	38. The mayor comes

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at preschool now in fact. The mayor election is underway in matter of fact. The race anyway. They hope the mayor gets reelected to that office in fact. They love the job he is doing so far. That he is good to children in fact. The other candidates has sill ideas and one is a helicopter parent in fact. They hope he losses that election big in fact. That man is bad in fact. To run a town in matter of fact. They know his ideas for laws will never pass the town council.

"The mayor is doing good," said Phil, "I am sure he will be reelected in matter of fact."

"He sure is," said Tommy, "I am sure that helicopter parent running as a concerned citizen will lose big."

"That he is," said Lil, "That helicopter parent idea of fun is lame."

"That is true," said Kimi, "This town will keep that good mayor."

"He has my vote," said the teacher, "He is doing a good job in matter of fact."

They are now playing with the toys in fact. They saw a man came in there. He is in fact the mayor. He is in fact the brother of that school teacher. He see's the children playing with the toys and smiled. They know he is in fact the mayor. They are glad he came there in matter of fact. He talked to them that he will keep up the good job running that town. They know he will indeed win reelection in matter of fact. Two children there is for the Democratic Socialist candidate in matter of fact.

"This mayor is good," said Phil, "Is he in fact the Democrat in this election?"

"That he is," said Tommy, "My grandpa is for the Republican candidate though."

"I heard is is one," said Lil, "Is that true in matter of fact?"

"Yes he is," said Tommy, "The current Republican running is a Lawyer."

I heard about that," said Kimi, "In fact he is a Defense attorney in fact."

Next chapter is first debate in fact. That one is held in town hall. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	39. First debate

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at preschool now in fact. The mayor debate will be that night at city hall. That will have all the regular candidate but excludes the two write in candidates in matter of fact. The candidates on the ballot will be there. Most of the people there is undecided voters in matter of fact of course. The current mayor is very popular in fact. That he could get the undecided to vote for him. Well most of them in fact. That a few there is new in town. So they will listen hard to that debate.

"The debate is tonight," said Phil, "The first debate for mayor that is in fact."

"That it is," said Tommy, "I sure hope the mayor gets reelected to keep up the good job he is doing."

"I like the mayor," said Lil, "I am sure he will be reelected."

"I know he will," said Kimi, "He is doing such a great job already in fact."

"That he is," said Phil, "The one candidate running is a bad candidate in fact."

They know he will take away fun things for kids and makes them lame. They know that he shouldn't be elected to that office. They know that he just might come in pretty much last place. But the write in candidates will come in last place. For write in's rarely gets elected in fact. The write in candidates is a janitor and a garbage man. The Republican is a known lawyer. The other is a school teacher, a principal, and a council member. The teacher is the Democratic Socialist that is running for it.

"If reelected," said the mayor, "I will keep up the great job i am doing."

"If i am elected," said the lawyer, "More big businesses and open more lawfirms."

"If elected," said the principal, "To build more private school's which i am a principal of."

"If elected," said the helicopter dad, "To make things safe for children."

"If elected," said council member, "To turn a vacant lot into a small park and build a new soccer field."

They went on and on of what they would do in matter of fact of course. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here. I need ideas as well in matter of fact.

"If elected," said the teacher, "To take a bite out of reading and writing problem."


	40. Second Debate

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at preschool now in fact. The second mayor debate is going to happen that very night. That debate will be in the Community Center. That debate is more important than the last one. This debate will be made up of undecided voters who will swing the election into their favor of course. They know that they must debate good in that one. The mayor knows most of them has children in matter of fact. That helicopter parent will have a very little chance to win them over in fact.

"I heard it is at the community center," said Phil, "That debate i heard is more important than the first."

"You heard correct," said Tommy, "We will watch that of course on TV."

"We sure will," said Lil, "Mom and dad said we would of course."

"Same here," said Kimi, "I hope the current mayor wins it."

"He has a good chance," said Phil, "After all he is doing a very good job."

Later that day they are watching that debate on TV. They know who wins that debate has the best chance of getting elected. The mayor will build a children's club and a new arcade and children gym. That is a good idea in matter of fact. The helicopter parent wants to get rid of a children club that has been there for many years. In fact twenty years in fact. That helicopter parents thinks it is to dangerous. They know that it is a good place that is good for all children in fact.

"If reelected," said the mayor, "I will build a children club, children gym, and arcade that will do some good."

"If elected," said the Lawyer, "I will build a child lawfirm."

"If elected," said council member, "I will add one more animal to the petting zoo for kids."

"If elected," said the teacher, "I will build a private school/club."

"If elected," said the helicopter parent, "Is get rid of that club which i think is dangerous."

The mayor won that debate in a landslide. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	41. Last debate

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at preschool now in fact. The last debate will happen in the biggest park in town. That debate is the most important debate in the town in matter of fact. They know that most people there is the last undecided voters will be. That more at home will also decided that very night of course. They know that who wins that debate will win that election. That they hope the Mayor does win like he did before. They know he is the best candidate in that election after all of course.

"I hope he wins," said Phil, "After all he is doing such a good job in fact."

"Same here," said Tommy, "After all he is good for us children in matter of fact."

"That he is," said Lil, 'I am sure he will win that election in fact."

"I agree with you," said Kimi, "The current mayor is indeed a good one in fact."

"I know he will," said the teacher, "I hope you all watch it tonight of course."

After preschool they all went home. Later that evening is that last debate. They know the mayor will have a good plan in that debate. They know that helicopter parent would be a strict mayor if elected. They know he won't become the next mayor. They know that the Mayor will win that election because he keep his promises to the voters. That he will win that election when it is held of course. They are now watching that debate on TV. They know that the write in candidates won't be there.

"If reelected," said the mayor, "I will repair the streets and highways and build stuff for the children to go to."

"If elected," said the teacher, "I would have more literacy lasses in."

"If elected," said the lawyer, "That i would allow more big business in here."

"If elected," said the council member, "Is to build a new Juvinile hall for the bad children in town."

"If elected," said helicopter parent, "I would get rid of the batting cages because they are to dangerous."

The Mayor won that debate in matter of fact of course. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	42. Election Day

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at preschool now in fact. It is now Election day for that town in matter of fact of course. The Adults 18 and older is going to the polling stations to vote. That it will decide who will run that town for the next four years. They have a strong Mayor type of government instead of the weak mayor type. They know the Mayor has the best chance of winning that election. The town council is also important of course. They are the local lawmakers in the matter of fact of course.

"I bet the Mayor wins," said Phil, "After all he did a great job and won all three debates in fact."

"I also think so," said Tommy, "After all he improved this town sense he first got elected years ago."

"I bet he does," said Lil, "After all that Helicopter parent would be to strict of Mayor that we might get a weak mayor system."

"You are right," said Kimi, "He has very little chance to win that helicopter parent that is."

"That she is," said Phil, "We saw it happen in a town twenty miles to the north of us."

The polls closed at a certain time and now they are counting all the votes in the machines that counts them. They are now all waiting for the results to come in. They are at the Pickles house watching the news. They know how important that Election is in fact. The Current mayor is watching it in his office in Town hall. They all are waiting for the results of it. They know it will come any minute now in fact. They know it won't be long in matter of fact. They know the Mayor will most likely win.

"The results is in," said the news anchorman, "The Mayor won this Election in a landslide."

"He won," said Phil, "I knew he would win it in fact."

"I also knew," said Tommy, "This is very good for this town in fact."

"I love this town," said Lil, "I am glad they made the right choice."

"Same here," said Kimi, "I am glad we all live in this town here."

Next chapter they go to the park in matter of fact. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	43. Glad the Mayor won

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at preschool now in fact. They are glad the Mayor got reelected. He kept his promise to bring in another kids club in matter of fact of course. They know they will be able to go to it in fact. He also kept another promise to repair the roads in town. So they are repairing two roads there in matter of fact. They are glad that Mayor will stay Mayor for at least four more years. That Mayor is a good man in matter of fact. He is good at keeping his promises. They are glad he got reelected as Mayor of that town.

"Glad he got reelected," said Phil, "And soon a new kids club will open soon in matter of fact."

"You said it," said Lil, "And he is starting to repair two streets in fact."

"Same here," said Kimi, "He is indeed a very good Mayor."

"I am happy about it," said Tommy, "He is the best Mayor we ever had in fact."

"That he is," said Phil, "This town is still in good hands."

They are looking forward to when he takes office again. After all he got reelected in matter of fact. They will see that on TV in matter of fact of course. They are in preschool playing with toys. In fact all four of them are playing with the blocks. They are making town hall in matter of fact. They love the way that looks in fact. They are glad they are playing with them blocks. They got done with it. And the teacher took a picture of it. They built other things until it was story time in matter of fact of course.

"Good story time," said Phil, "That was a cool story in fact."

"It sure was," said Lil, "I love story time in fact."

"Same here," said Tommy, "Story time is what i love in fact."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I sure love this preschool in matter of fact."

"Nap time kids," said the teacher, "So you can all get barefoot if you wish."

Next chapter i need some ideas in fact. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	44. Best preschool in town

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at preschool now in fact. They are playing with the blocks right now building what looks like a church. They love playing with the blocks of course. That preschool is one of the best preschool's in that town. The other two is a Catholic preschool and a Jewish preschool as well in fact. They know they go to a public preschool. They are glad they go to that preschool together in fact. They know that they could have went to them preschools. But they go to the best public preschool in town.

"I love this preschool," said Phil, "I am glad we go here together and playing with blocks."

"Same here," said Tommy, "This is the best public preschool in this town here."

"That it is," said Lil, "I am glad we come here together."

"I love it," said Kimi, "This preschool is the best like you said."

"That it is," said the teacher, "It is now story time then nap time after that."

They went to hear that story. They love that story for it is about friendship. This one is about best friends of course. They love that story of course. Then they know that nap time is indeed coming. So they took off their shoes and socks. So yes hey can be barefoot there at nap time. They all seen toes before. They all have ten toes of course. That is part of being human of course. They love nap time of course. They know that it is part of preschool. That preschool does it after story time.

"Nap time kids," said the teacher, "I see you kids already got barefoot."

"That we are," said Phil, "After all we know you allow it here."

"That i do," said the teacher, "It is good to sleep barefoot of course."

"That is true," said Lil, "I sure love this preschool here."

"Same here," said Kimi, "It is the best preschool in this town."

They then took their naps of course. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	45. Building stuff

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at preschool now in fact. They woke up from their naps and went to play with the blocks. They are now building what looks like the local Community center. In fact that is what it is of course. The teacher loves that of course. She goes to that community center at times of course in matter of fact. They are looking at what they built and they love what they see. The teacher took a picture of it of course. They are having a good time playing with them blocks of buildings around town.

"I like what i see," said Phil, "It looks just like the real community center."

"Same here," said Lil, "It does look like it in matter of fact."

"Build my Synagogue," said Tommy, "That is where me Dil, and mom go to."

"I say yes," said Phil, "After all i know what it looks like."

"Indeed we will," said Lil, "After all we know you are Jewish."

They then built that of course. Phil, Lil, and Kimi is Catholic of course so they rarely go in Synagogue. They know Tommy does same as Dil and his mom as well as his grandparents which is Boris and Minka of course. Them three goes to a Catholic church every Sunday morning of course. They do love going to church as well as the park. They then built what looks like the local Mall. The teacher then told them it is over for the day as in preschool. Then their parents then took them home of course.

"I like what i see," said Betty, "I do love that community center and church."

"I knew you would mom," said Phil, "I sure love playing with the blocks of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Lil, "The blocks are so much fun in matter of fact."

"That is good," said Betty, "I am glad you two love this preschool."

"I know they do," said Howard, "This is the best preschool in this town here."

They know that is indeed true. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	46. Good story

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at preschool now in fact. They are playing with the blocks building what looks like a fort. In fact that is what it is in matter of fact. They love that preschool. They will get naked showing off their genitals. That they will be inside not on the outside so they won't get in trouble in matter of fact. They are building that fort and the teacher loves it. As always she took a picture of it. They will send it to Kira who is Kimi's mom in matter of fact. Her mom will love that picture in fact.

"I love it," said Phil, "The teacher took a picture of it so we can tear it down now."

"Same here," said Tommy, "Now we can build something else now."

"I say how about an Orthodox Church?" said Lil, "After all i am sure we can do it in fact."

"I say yes," said Phil, "That is indeed a good idea in fact."

"Then we will," said Tommy, "That is a good idea by the way in fact."

That is what they made out of them blocks and the teacher took a picture of it. They will send it to Mr. and Mrs. Deville. They love the blocks because they are so much fun for them. They played with them until it was story time. The book this time is about false friendship. That so called friends can take advantage of people. They must look out for that in matter of fact. They know what to do if someone does that. They are glad they know what to do now. They know it will soon be nap time in fact.

"That was a good story," said Phil, "I will know what to do now if someone does that to me."

"It sure was," said Tommy, "I also know what to do now in matter of fact of course."

"I loved it," said Lil, "I am glad our teacher picked it out for us."

"Same here," said Kimi, "I think it is nap time right now in fact."

"That it is," said the teacher, "I am glad you kids loved that story."

They are barefoot of course. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	47. We all have 10 toes

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at preschool now in fact. They are playing with the blocks building what looks like a small city. They love playing with the blocks the most in fact. They are all playing with them as in all four of the gang that is there. They love playing at that preschool as well as home in matter of fact. They know if it is good the teacher would take a picture of it. It is in fact good so she did in fact. They then tore it down and went to go color. They love coloring as well in matter of fact.

"I love coloring," said Phil, "After all it is so much fun like the blocks."

"You said it," said Tommy, "I also love coloring as well in fact."

"Same here," said Lil, "In fact we can take them home in fact."

"That is true," said Kimi, "I will take mine home of course."

"You heard correct," said the teacher, "Okay it is now story time in matter of fact."

They went to the story time area to hear that story. That story is fairy tales in fact. They love them type of stories because they are written so well. They will remember that story for a long time. They will ask their parents to buy them a copy of them. They will of course say yes. They will be glad to buy that for them in matter of fact. They know nap time is coming soon. They just got done with that story in fact. They already got barefoot so their toes are showing. They are talking now.

"I loved it," said Phil, "Do you know we are all barefoot now?"

"Same here," said Tommy, "And yes we are all barefoot now."

"I can tell," said Kimi, "After all i see all our toes now."

"We all have ten toes," said Lil, "After all i seen everyone here barefoot."

"Same here," said the teacher, "Well nap time kids so you can be barefoot."

Next chapter i will need some ideas. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	48. More Helicopter parents

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at the big park right now. They are on the swings right now of course. They are having a good time there. They know the other two parks are nice but not as nice as that one. They are having fun having a good time. Then over came some parents that is coming with their two children. Them two are in fact Helicopter parents in fact. They think them children is swinging to high that they might get hurt. They will ignore them helicopter parents. They are like them other parents in fact they are friends with them.

"I love this park," said Phil, "The weather is nice and we are having a good time."

"You said it," said Tommy, "This park is the best one in this town."

"You kids," said that dad, "You are swinging to hard you might get hurt."

"Like he said," said that mom, "Do like our kids are doing as in swing like them."

"Ignore them," said Tommy, "They are helicopter parents in fact."

They kept ignoring them in matter of fact. Them helicopter parents got mad because of it. But they kept ignoring them still. Them two are still trying to make them listen to them. They got annoyed to much that they told their parents what is going on. They came right over to talk to them two parents. Them mom's are mad that they are annoying their kids. They are saying don't annoy their kids. That it is no business how to tell other kids. After all they aren't teacher in the matter of fact.

"Stop bugging them," said Betty, "After all your not their bosses."

"Like she said," said Didi, "After all it is none of your business how to tell them to swing."

"Like they said," said Kira, "So leave our children alone."

"Come on we are leaving," said that dad, "After all we aren't welcomed here for our advice."

"You said it," said that man, "We can try to build a safety first park in this town."

The Mayor and council said no to that. Next chapter they return to preschool. That the Mayor said that parks like that isn't allowed in that town. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	49. The police

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at preschool right now in fact. Little do they know that them two helicopter parents are on the way there. That they will start bugging them kids there. They have no right to be there in matter of fact. They will go in anyway. That they could be arrested for going in there without a kid being in there. That what they are doing could get them in big trouble in fact. That they bug children is also illegal. That them kids recognized them when they walked in that preschool there.

"It is them," said Phil, "Them helicopter parents from the park the other day."

"You are right," said Lil, "What in the world are they doing here?"

"I have no idea," said Tommy, "They have no child in this preschool in matter of fact."

"What are you doing here?" said the teacher, "You have no student here so leave at once."

"Not until you hear what we say," said that mom, "We are here to teach these kids safety in fact."

They went on and on about what they call safety first. The teacher one again asked them to leave but still went on. Then she asked them one last time but still they went on. So she called the police who arrested them two for tresspassing. That they would serve some time in the county jail as in up to a month in matter of fact. They children cheered as the police officers arrested them when the handcuffs went on their wist behind their back. The police gave a little nod as they cheered.

"They are going to jail," said Phil, "I want a restraining order against them."

"I can arrange that," said a policeman, "In fact i will help you all get them against them."

"That is good," said Lil, "If they come within a certain mile away from us or go back to jail."

"That is the idea," said the policeman, "I know them two are them helicopter parents from the park."

"That is true," said Tommy, "They was bugging us there in that park in fact."

They got the restraning orders against them parents. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	50. New park coming

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at preschool right now in fact. They are all glad they got that restraining orders against them helicopter parents. They are glad they won't get that safety first park. The town will build a small park where the old wearhouse was at. That place is a good one that they will go to it in matter of fact. It will be a regular community park because that is the only park they allow there except for theme parks they have a water one. They are glad a new park is coming. They are at preschool now talking.

"A new park is good," said Phil, "It will be another good place to have fun in."

"It sure is," said Tommy, "I sure hope it has a playground of some kind."

"I heard it will," said Kimi, "That it will be a swing set, a slide, a jungle gym, and basketball hoops."

"Same thing i heard," said Lil, "That will be a good park indeed."

"That it will be,' said the teacher, "It is now story time in matter of fact of course."

They are glad a new park is going to be built in that town there. They are glad it is now story time in fact. The one she picked out for them is about a certain cartoon about ponies. That it is very well known in fact. They loved that story because it teaches friendship. They know that is a good show. They are glad the teacher picked it out. They know that very soon it will be nap time. They all got barefoot in matter of fact. They are looking at their toes right now. They are now talking before nap time.

"A new park is good," said Phil, "And i can see my toes in fact."

"It sure is," said Lil, "I also see my toes in fact."

"We are barefoot," said Tommy, "I am glad we can sleep barefoot here."

"Same here," said Kimi, "I am we can in matter of fact."

"Nap time kids," said the teacher, "We all do have ten toes here in fact."

Next chapter the new park will be getting built. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	51. We will love it

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at preschool right now in fact. They are all glad that the new park is being built in matter of fact. They know that new park will have a nice playground in fact. They will also be tree's, bushes, and flowers. They will love that park when it is done. They sure love parks in that town because they are very nice. They are now talking about that new park that is coming soon. They will see the workers planting tree's and such and some putting the playground together in matter of fact of course.

"I will love that park," said Phil, "I am glad it will be a regular park and not a safety first park."

"Same here," said Tommy, "This town is building this one not them helicopter parents so it is good."

"That they are," said Lil, "I am glad they are in jail right now in fact."

"I will love it," said Kimi, "I am glad we will get to see it later on today."

"That is true," said the teacher, "It is now story time in matter of fact of course."

The story she read to them is about national parks in matter of fact. They would love to go see them after she read it to them. They know that nap time is coming soon. They then took their naps barefoot. After preschool their parents took them to where that new park is being built. They see how good looking that new park is coming. They will go to it when it opens. They know the Mayor himself will be the one to open it in matter of fact. They are looking on the other side of the street of course.

"It will be a nice park," said Phil, "I am glad they are building it."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I am also glad they are as well."

"We can go to it," said Betty, "After it opens in matter of fact."

"That is true," said Didi, "This park will be a good one."

"I will love it," said Dil, "I will be glad when it opens."

Next chapter the park is finished. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	52. New park opens

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at preschool right now in fact. Later they went to that new park and is having lots of fun there. They love that new park in fact. One bad Boy will decide to show girls a certain body part that isn''t, supposed to be shown in public. That part is of course his penis and scrotum. That he will show it to girls there. Not for the boys but they would see them anyway. That boy is a flasher. As in one who shows his private parts to others. That boy is named Jason Hunter.

"This is a nice park," said Phil, "I am glad we came here after preschool in fact."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I love the way this park looks after all in fact."

"I sure love it," said Lil, "Someone is coming here. May i help you boy?"

"I am Jason Hunter," said Jason, "I will show you this part of mine now."

"Cover it back up," said Phil, "We are in public here not at home in fact!"

That boy's parents saw him do that. So she took him home and grounded him for showing off his genitals. He is a bad kid in matter of fact. That them kids would never show off them parts in public. Them boys won't ever do that. Same as the girls in fact. They are glad his mom took him home. They know better after all in fact. They know only they can touch them. As in themselves. They are now going high on that swing. Then out of the blue another couple that is helicopter parents in fact.

"Don't go to high," said that mom, "You kids are swinging to high you could get hurt."

"Like she said," said that dad, "We believe in safety first in matter of fact."

"Go away," said Phil, "This isn't a safety first park it is a regular one."

"He is right you two," said Betty, "We aren't helicopter parents so go away."

"Yes go away," said a security guard, "Go home right now and never come back."

They had no choice but to leave. Next chapter they get arrested. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	53. Arrest, park, and bath

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at preschool right now in fact. Them helicopter parents is now being arrested for bugging other children that isn't theirs. They are at the park right now seeing them two being arrested by that town's police. They know they broke the law. That boy who showed his private parts was also arrested. They know that is wrong. They are glad them people got arrested for what they did of course. They are glad that helicopter parenting is starting to go down in that town in matter of fact.

"I am glad they are arrested," said Phil, "After all what they did broke the law in fact."

"Same here," said Tommy, "Helicopter parenting is bad in matter of fact."

"That is very true," said Lil, "It is the worst type of parenting there is in matter of fact."

"That it is," said Kimi, "Our parents aren't that type in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Phil, "We have regular type of parents in fact."

They played in the park until it was time to go home. At home they played some more until they had to go home as in their homes. They will play tomorrow in matter of fact. Now we see Tommy in the bath. He is playing with his rubber duck. He also see's his penis. After all it is showing because he is naked as the day he was born. They love taking baths in matter of fact. Didi is now talking to him in the bath. They still need to watch him until he goes to the first grade in matter of fact of course.

"I love taking baths," said Tommy, "After all we can take them when fully naked."

"That is good," said Didi, "You do look good naked of course."

"That i do," said Tommy, "My genitals makes it better in fact."

"That they do," said Didi, "You are a good boy in matter of fact."

"Phil has a big penis," said Tommy, "Mine is average sized one."

She said size doesn't matter. Next chapter they return to the park. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	54. Helicopter parenting declining

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at the park right now of course. They are glad them helicopter parents aren't there because they are in jail now. They are glad that Helicopter parenting is on the decline in that town in matter of fact. They are glad they have good parents. They know that Helicopter parenting is a bad thing not a good thing. They know what good parenting is in matter of fact. They are glad that form of parenting is going down little by little. They are glad they have good parents not bad ones.

"I am glad they aren't here," said Phil, "I just hope no more Helicopter parents come by to tell us how to play."

"Same here," said Lil, "Them ones that seems to come try's to boss us around."

"I hope not," said Tommy, "If ones do come we must stand up to them."

"I also hope not," said Dil, "I am glad our parents are here to help us with that."

"You said it," said Kimi, "I see some parents coming now though."

They just brought their kids to the park. They are regular type of parents who let's their children play as they wish. As long as they don't hurt themselves or anyone else in that matter. They are glad they are the parents of a friend of theirs. That girl is Amanda in matter of fact. They know her parents and has a little brother named Mark. They are good parents in fact. They said high to them in matter of fact. They told them they are good parents not Helicopter parents in matter of fact of course.

"They are good," said Phil, "Amanda you do have good parents."

"That i do," said Amanda, "They was never Helicopter parents in fact."

"That is good," said Phil, "That form of parenting is on the decline here."

"That it is," said Tommy, "That is a good thing in matter of fact of course."

"That it is," said Lil, "I am glad that no helicopter parents came here to tell us how to play."

Next chapter they return to preschool. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	55. Bad Dentist part 1

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at preschool now of course. They are playing with the toys inside of it having a good time there. They know that Halloween is coming very soon. They sure love Halloween of course. They love getting free candy of course. They have their costumes picked out and is at home hanging up of course. They are going to have story time anytime now. They know it will be a Halloween story for Children. They know it is a very good time when they go trick or treating on that night.

"I will love it," said Phil, "To go trick or treating after all of course."

"Same here," said Lil, "I sure love going trick or treating with year."

"Same here," said Kimi, "We must stay away from 123 blue drive. It has a dentist to give out floss."

"I love it," said Tommy, "Floss isn't a good treat for that night of course."

"We can try," said the teacher, "To stop that Dentist from doing that because the day after is a big day for them."

The teacher got on the phone with the Mayor about that Dentist going to give out floss. The Mayor heard about that before. So he went to go talk with that Dentist. That if he gives out floss then some children would egg his house and put toilet paper on the trees. That would happen of course in matter of fact. That either give out candy or don't give out anything at all. Then he decided to give out candy. That he would gain business the next day. Just not the gang because they take care of their teeth.

"So did it work?" said Phil, "I just want to know after all."

"It sure did," said the teacher, "He will indeed give out candy."

"Might be sugar free," said Lil, "After all he was going to give out floss after all."

"It might be," said Kimi, "I wouldn't put it past him."

"I hope not," said the teacher, "For him it would be bad of course."

Next chapter i will need some ideas. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	56. Halloween story 2

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at preschool now of course. They are playing with the blocks right now of course in fact. They are getting ready for Halloween so they can go trick or treating. They have no idea that one of them will be wearing glasses there. That one is Kimi his eyesight is not what it once was in matter of fact. She is like her mom in fact. She just got her glasses in fact. They would like fer her to get contacts so she won't wear glasses. That is not up to them for it is up to her alone in matter of fact.

"I love Halloween," said Phil, "We get free candy from door to door in fact."

"Same here," said Lil, "I am glad it will be here soon in fact."

"I sure do," said Tommy, "Halloween is the best for candy and stuff like that."

"Same here," said Kimi, "I will have to wear these glasses this time so i might get contacts."

"That is good," said the teacher, "It is now story time in matter of fact of course."

When Halloween does come one man will be giving coupons for glasses as treats. They will go to that house in matter of fact. They will have no use for them in matter of fact. They will show them to their parents who will talk to that man the next day. They shouldn't be giving them on Halloween. That he should be giving candy not coupons for glasses. That man owns an eye exam and glasses place. Most kids don't wear regular glasses. They all have pairs of sunglasses but won't wear them of course.

"That was a good story," said Phil, "We know more about Halloween now in fact."

"It sure was," said Lil, "I love Halloween more now in fact."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I am glad she read it."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Thank you for reading it to us."

"No problem," said the teacher, "It is now nap time so you kids can get barefoot now."

They took their nap in matter of fact. Next chapter i need ideas. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	57. Coupons for glasses?

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at preschool now of course. They heard a man will give out coupons for glasses for Halloween treats. They know that is a bad idea during Halloween in matter of fact of course. They will talk to the teacher about that in matter of fact. That he won't be giving candy but coupons for glasses for half off. They know that most kids don't wear glasses by the way. That only some kids needs glasses. They know to have eye exams first. But only Kimi there and two others there.

"So yes he will," said Phil, "I don't think i need glasses in matter of fact."

"Very true," said Tommy, "I don't wear glasses myself either."

"Thanks for telling me," said the teacher, "I know who that man is so i will have a word with him."

"Thank you," said Kimi, "Glasses coupons aren't good for Halloween treats after all."

"You are correct," said the teacher, "He lives next door to me in matter of fact."

After preschool she went to go talk with that man in matter of fact of course. They talked for five minutes in matter of fact. So he will give out candy as well not just the coupons. That they don't have to use them coupons in matter of fact. So he bought three things of good candy from a local grocery store. The same one that the Pickles, Deville's, and Finsters go. The same one Tommy got the Reptar cereal from in matter of fact. Now we head to the Pickles house with them decerating for Halloween now.

"I love Halloween," said Tommy, "I am glad we are going this year like last year."

"I sure do," said Dil, "I sure love Halloween after all of course."

"It is fun," said Phil, "Free candy is good in matter of fact."

"That it is," said Lil, "I love candy after all in matter of fact."

"I also do," said Kimi, "I sure do love Halloween after all of course."

Next chapter i will need some ideas in fact. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	58. We love Halloween

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at preschool now of course. They are glad that man will be giving out candy instead of coupons for glasses. They are glad that only kids who can't see very well will get them coupons in fact. They know Halloween is a good time for children. They are looking forward to get free candy from door to door. They have their costumes ready for that night. They love Halloween of course. They know Halloween is a good time. They know to avoid certain houses for giving bad stuff for treats.

"I sure love Halloween," said Phil, "I am sure looking forward to be going trick or treating this year."

"Same here," said Tommy, "It is one of my favorite Holiday's in matter of fact."

"I love it," said Lil, "We will have fun after all in matter of fact."

"That we will," said Kimi, "I heard a man will be giving out penny's not candy."

"Bad treat," said the teacher, "You should avoid it. Well it is now story time in matter of fact."

They agreed not to go to that house in matter of fact. That man will get very few trick or treater's to his house after all. That man will get a talking to the next day in matter of fact. That penny's aren't good treats to give candy or don't give out anything. He thinks children loves penny's in matter of fact. They love Halloween after all in matter of fact. They want candy not other stuff. Wrapped gum is also good in fact. They know what good treats and bad treats are. They love Halloween a lot.

"I will love it," said Phil, "To get all that good candy after all."

"Same here," said Lil, "It is a good Holiday after all in matter of fact."

"That it is," said Tommy, "For this kind of candy after all."

"Christmas is best," said Kimi, "You know me, Phil, and Lil are Catholic after all in fact."

"It sure is," said the teacher, "Well it is now nap time in matter of fact."

They got barefoot and took their nap. Next chapter of this story they go to the park to play. They love that park in matter of fact. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	59. Bad girl

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at the park right now in fact. They are barefoot and in the sandbox having a good time having fun. They have no idea that a girl will go into the park and show her vagina to the boys there. That she is wearing a trench coat to flash them. That is a bad girl in matter of fact of course. They are right now playing in the park before that girl came in. They don't want to see that in a public park. That is illegal as in against the law. That girl just then came into the park.

"I love this park," said Phil, "The weather is nice and nice to be barefoot."

"Same here," said Lil, "I also love to be barefoot of course."

"I love it," said Kimi, "This park is the best in this town here in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Tommy, "This park has the best playground in matter of fact."

"You said it," said Dil, "I am glad we are here in matter of fact."

Then that girl saw them three boys there in matter of fact. Cindy who was Chuckie was a boy until his dad cut off his genitals. And then became a girl after that. That girl just see's her as just a girl in fact. She will show her genitals to Tommy, Phil, and Dil. Them three boys just see's her wearing a trench coat same as the girls there. They have no idea that is all that she is just wearing that. That she has nothing underneth it. Just her body that is in fact. They have no idea what she is about to do in fact.

"Hi there," said Phil, "You look like a nice girl in matter of fact."

"Yes hi there," said Tommy, "We do like to meet new people to become friends."

"Hi there boys," said that girl, "I have something to show you boys in fact."

"Cover it back up," said Phil, "That is against the law in matter of fact."

"Like he said," said Betty, "I know where you live in fact so i will take you there."

She took her home and got grounded. Next chapter they return to preschool in matter of fact.


	60. The Robbery

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at preschool now of course. They are playing with the toys in matter of fact of course. They are having so much fun in matter of fact. They are glad they go to that good preschool. They know that is the best public preschool in that town. They are all having a good time there of course. That preschool is one of the best of all the preschools there. That and a Catholic one and the Jewish one in fact. Them preschools do take anyone of course. They are all good preschools in matter of fact.

"Best preschool it is," said Phil, "Me, Lil, and Kimi almost went to the Catholic one in fact."

"I agree with you," said Tommy, "I almost went to the Jewish one in fact."

"Yes but we came here," said Lil, "I am glad we go together in the same preschool."

"That is true," said Kimi, "I am glad this is the one we go to."

"I am glad you do," said the teacher, "It is story time in matter of fact."

They went to the story area in matter of fact. They love that preschool very much so. Little do they know that mask robbers will hold the bank next door to that preschool. That will put that preschool on lock down. That means they have to stay in at recess time. They heard the teacher tell them that. They saw the teacher lock all the doors. They know that robbery is very dangerous do to them two men have guns. They know it is for their own safety in matter of fact. Then the police swat team came.

"The police is there," said Phil, "I see them over there in matter of fact."

"Thank goodness," said the teacher, "The swat team it is in matter of fact."

"I am happy they are here," said Lil, "I sure do like the police in fact."

"They are arrested now," said Kimi, "We are safe in matter of fact."

"That is true," said Tommy, "I am glad they came in matter of fact."

They are in jail now in fact. Next is the first hearing of them. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	61. More houses this year

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at preschool now of course. They are playing with the blocks and glad that they caught them robbers. They know that next week they will have a fire drill in matter of fact. They are glad that fire drill is important just in case of a fire. The teacher talked to them about it in matter of fact of course. They know that is the best public preschool in matter of fact. They love that preschool because their teacher treats them very well. They are building what looks like that bank next door.

"I love this preschool," said Phil, "This looks like that bank next door in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Tommy, "And yes it is of that bank in matter of fact."

"It looks nice," said Lil, "That place had the robbery from yesterday."

"I remember," said Kimi, "Glad the police arrested him in matter of fact."

"It looks nice," said the teacher, "Well it is story time now after all in fact."

They heard the story during story time of course. It is a Halloween in matter of fact of course. They love Halloween because they will get free candy. They all love candy very much in matter of fact. They will love going trick or treating like last year. Only this year they will go to more houses for more candy. They have their costumes ready for that night in fact. They will use bags for the candy in matter of fact instead of pals and buckets. They know Halloween is just one day a year in matter of fact.

"Halloween is great," said Phil, "I am glad we will go to more houses this year.'

"It sure is," said Tommy, "I am glad we will get more candy."

"I love Halloween," said Lil, "We will get lots of candy this year in fact."

"Same here," said Kimi, "I think it is nap time now of course."

"Yes indeed Kimi," said the teacher, "You kids should come to my house this year good candy."

They said they will. Next chapter i need ideas in fact. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	62. Good and bad treats

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at preschool now of course. They are playing with the toys right now in matter of fact of course. They are having lots of fun of course. They know Halloween is coming in matter of fact. They all love Halloween because they can wear costumes and go trick or treating to get candy of course in matter of fact. They love trick or treating by the way. They all love Halloween in matter of fact. They will have fun going trick or treating in more houses than they did to get more candy in fact.

"I will love it," said Phil, "To go trick or treating in more houses than last year."

"Yes indeed," said Tommy, "I sure do love Halloween in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Lil, "I am glad Halloween is coming very soon."

"Same here," said Kimi, "I sure love candy in matter of fact."

"Story time," said the teacher, "It is a Halloween story by the way of course."

They all went to the story area to hear that story. They enjoyed that story a lot in matter of fact. They are glad that poison candy is a myth in matter of fact. That good candy is what most people give out. Some gives bad candy, fruit, raisins, penny's, glasses coupons, business cards, and stuff like that in matter of fact. They know what houses to avoid in fact. They will avoid the man giving out coupons for glasses. The teacher told them she will have a word with him in matter of fact of course.

"I will avoid that house," said Phil, "If he will be giving out coupons for glasses in fact."

"Same here," said Lil, "Those are only for people who needs them."

"You said it," said Tommy, "Most children don't need glasses in fact."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I think it is nap time now."

"Correct Kimi," said the teacher, "I will have a word with that man just like i did the other man."

They are glad she will talk to him about that in matter of fact of course. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	63. Dummy bears Halloween

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at preschool now of course. The teacher had a long talk with that man who plans to give out coupons for glasses. He will give out candy instead of coupons for glasses because most kids don't need them. They love Halloween because they will dress in costumes and get free candy in fact. They all love candy and Halloween. They know that some will be gum which they will chew in fact. They love trick or treating and everything about Halloween because they are children in fact.

"I love Halloween," said Phil, "Trick or treating is lots of fun in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Lil, "Halloween is one of the best Holiday's the other one is Christmas."

"I sure do," said Tommy, "Halloween is good in matter of fact of course."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I am glad we go to this preschool here."

"Story time," said the teacher, "It is the Dummy Bears Halloween story."

They all enjoyed that story very much in fact. They know that the Dummy bears is a good show and books in matter of fact. They know that Halloween time is very fun. They get to wear costumes and get free candy. They know the more houses they go to the more candy they get. They will go to more houses than they did last year in fact. So hey will get more candy of course. They heard a man will be giving out apples instead of candy. They aren't even caramel apples and candy apples in fact. Just regular apples of course.

"I won't go there," said Phil, "After all Halloween is about getting candy of course."

"Same here," said Lil, "I only wish it was either caramel apple or candy apple."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I don't want a plain apple for Halloween of course."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I don't have no idea what he is thinking in fact."

"I will talk to him," said the teacher, "After all i did talk to that one man and was a sucess."

Next chapter she will talk to that man in matter of fact. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	64. Halloween is coming

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at preschool now of course. The teacher had a long talk with that man who will give out bad treats like apples. So he will give out caramel apples and candy. They are glad that teacher talked some sense into them. They all do love Halloween by the way in matter of fact of course. They are glad that she is talking sense into people. They heard a woman will be giving out coupons for food. They told their teacher about it by the way in matter of fact of course.

"So yes she will," said Phil, "That isn't candy by the way in matter of fact."

"Yes indeed," said Tommy, "Mom told me it will be for food in the supermarket."

"They are right," said Lil, "I prefer candy by the way in matter of fact."

"I will deal with her," said the teacher, "I can talk some sense into her in fact."

"That is good," said Kimi, "I hope it works by the way in matter of fact."

Then came story time in matter of fact. They are getting another good Halloween story again. They know there will only be one more and that is on Monday which is Halloween by the way in matter of fact. They will love going trick or treating this year. They will get more candy because they will go to more houses by the way in matter of fact. They heard that Halloween story and loved it. They got barefoot because it is now nap time. They are talking a bit before the teacher calls for nap time.

"I will love it," said Phil, "Going trick or treating to more houses than last year."

"Same here," said Lil, "I will love getting all that candy."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I am glad we will go to more houses this year in fact."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I sure do love Halloween by the way in fact."

"That is good," said the teacher, "Well it is now nap time by the way."

Next chapter they will go to the park. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	65. We hate that party

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at the park in matter of fact of course. They are on the swings having a good time of course. Then in came a group of Helicopter parents in that new political party called safety first party came into the park. They are at the other end of the park talking to a group of Elementary school kids in fact. Them kids are ignoring them in matter of fact. They will soon make their way to the gang that is on the swings in matter of fact. They think they are going to high on them of course.

"They are coming here," said Phil, "Them helicopter parents that is members of that party."

"They sure are," said Lil, "We will do our best to ignore them of course."

"Good idea," said Cindy, "I want to ignore them."

"Good idea indeed," said Dil, "I will do my best to ignore them."

"Same here," said Kimi, "I am glad our parents are here just in case."

They went on and on that they are going to high. So they say in matter of fact of course. Their parents heard what they said and went over to them parents and told them to leave their kids alone or they would beat them up or call the police. Them Helicopter parents then left that park. They want to start up a new park in matter of fact. They will go to the state to try to get it for them. They will turn them down in matter of fact. They want to run candidates for Mayor someday of course.

"They are mean," said Phil, "I sure hate that political party in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Lil, "They said we are going to high."

"I agree," said Tommy, "I am glad our parents was here."

"You said it," said Kimi, "I am glad they came to get them away from us."

"Time to go home," said Didi, "After all we have to get dinner ready."

They then all went home in matter of fact. Next chapter is Halloween. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	66. Halloween

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at preschool in matter of fact. They know it is Halloween of course in matter of fact. They are having a good time at preschool for they are having a Halloween party of course. They are glad Halloween is here of course. They will get lots of good candy when they go trick or treating tonight. They are having fun there of course. They have food, games, music, and candy. They have soda to drink as well as punch. Because it is for Children no alcohol is there of course in matter of fact.

"It is Halloween," said Phil, "Glad we will go trick or treating tonight in matter of fact."

"It sure is," said Lil, "I am glad Halloween is here of course in matter of fact."

"I love it," said Tommy, "We get lots of good candy tonight."

"Same here," said Kimi, "I love candy and Halloween of course."

"You kids will love it," said the teacher, "I am glad you kids will go to more houses this year of course."

They had a good Halloween party there at that preschool there of course. One boy's parents will give out bad candy and stuff like that. They won't like that one bit because it is sugar free in matter of fact. They will not eat that kind of candy. They will throw it away instead in matter of fact. They think kids will love that candy in fact. Of course they won't like it in matter of fact. That house will be marked of course. They all had a good time trick or treating. They are talking now at Tommy's house.

"It was good," said Phil, "But i won't eat this sugar free candy though."

"Yes indeed," said Tommy, "I also won't eat that sugar free candy as well."

"I won't either," said Lil, "Sugar free candy i heard is gross."

"It is," said Kimi, "I won't eat that candy."

"Throw it away," said Betty, "I know where it came from so they are marked now."

They did just that in matter of fact of course. They will have fun eating the candy until all the good candy is gone. i need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. Next chapter will be the last one of this long story here in fact.


	67. Last chapter

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at preschool in matter of fact. They are playing with the toys there in matter of fact of course. They had lots of fun last night at Halloween going trick or treating. They got lots of good candy there. They are talking right now in matter of fact. They are glad they go to that preschool together in matter of fact. They will go to church later on. Well only some of them all but Tommy and Dil are Christian of some form or other. In fact Susie is the only non Catholic Christian.

"It is All saints day," said Phil, "So i will be in church later on today."

"That it is," said Lil, "It is a big Catholic thing which we are."

"I sure am," said Kimi, "That is true in matter of fact."

"I am Jewish," said Tommy, "Because my mom is Jewish in matter of fact."

"Story time kids," said the teacher, "I am glad you all had a good time yesterday."

They heard another good story there in matter of fact of course. They then had nap time after that in matter of fact. They all went home later on. Most of the kids went to church for an All saints day mass. They know how important for them in matter of fact. They are having a good time there of course. They all went home after that. We see Phil in the bath right now. He is looking at his big and long penis. He knows only boys have them so that is why Lil has a vagina instead of a penis of course.

"I love this," said Phil, "This penis i have of course in matter of fact."

"Just don't play with it," said Betty, "Or it will fall off and you would die."

"That is why i won't," said Phil, "That sounds very painful in matter of fact."

"It will be," said Betty, "I am sure you won't play with it."

"Yes of course." said Phil, "It is now time to wash me."

I will make a sequel to this story here. I hope you liked this story here. The end.


End file.
